


Free Tempo

by neko1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Lance, Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Lion returns to Shiro, Bottom Lance (Voltron), But civilized Dirty, Chuukese Hunk (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Earth arc, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Blue and Lance, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fetish, God Save Lance, Goodbye Castle of Lions, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I adore him so NO Sheith, I hope, I promise to make this Dirty, Islander Hunk (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith & The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, Lance and Special characters, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, My tags are not changing right, Not Beta Read, OC is Lance Childhood Friend Noel, OC/Lance, Older Keith-Quantum Abyss, Pygophilia, Red Lion returns to Keith, S6 Killed Everyone, Sages of Oriande, Season 6-7, Shameless Smut, Southern Keith (Voltron), Space Wolf - Freeform, Spoilers!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugh, klance, no beta we die like men, partialism, pining lance, quantum abyss, shance, slowburn, sorry lance, sorry pidge, that teleports, vorarephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko1998/pseuds/neko1998
Summary: Something is happening (season 6 spoilers) on earth. The secrets to mastering the Lions and purpose of the Quintessence Comet are close at hand/--Team Voltron returns to earth, but not everyone is met with the same welcome.Lance centric, this is BL, a yaoi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I need to get this out of my system before season 7 hits!!! For all of you writers who predicted season 6 in your stories, god bless you. This story takes parts from season 5 and 6, and I'm warning you season 6 will make you question everything you thought you knew and cry. CRY! And to point out that I adore uke Lance, so this story will be Klance, Shance, Lancelot, and a special ship. Also if you see “*” asterisks refer to the end of the chapter please. Also italics without speech quotations are Lance’s thoughts. I will also include images at then end for you people who have difficulty following up, I’m trying though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copy and paste my work so I'm so so sorry of you find strange gaps, a space before a period, and gigantic spaces for dialogue. If anyone has suggestions for this problem please let me know.

_**Timeline-Season 6** _

How five mechanical lions and a bizarre shaped ship did not get scouted by the satellites that roamed and projected anomalies back to their native countries astounded Lance. Not as though they had the clearance to even be flying such objects close to the planets orbit, but he reasoned that in all their excitement, who cares?

 Keith commed to all of their lions, “We've been over this Allura, there's no signal from Lotor, had we found his remains his suit would have given off some frequency.” Allura, humble Princess Allura, had ordered the team to return as close to the Quintessence Field as they could just to capture the traitor alive.

 “I agree. The wreck is the only thing we spotted, and we already collected what we could salvage. The other ship is being piloted by Coran.” Pidge turned behind her to smile at Matt, they both were glad that the mess in space would soon be behind them.

 “I know you're concerned, but...we did everything we could to save him from the Quintessence Field.” Keith watched the princess from his lion, Krolia gave him a pat on the arm, and shook her head. He knew very well that no one could have escaped from that explosion alive, no use feeling sorry about someone with too many ambitions. It was his own fault, mouthed the she-Galra.

 “Can I add that there's no more room inside my Lion, pretty sure we're all packed. We can't keep flying around, we have to go down.” They all understood the fatigue in the yellow paladins voice, but one more than the others emphasized the desperation.

 With the Castle of Lions destroyed alongside the quintessence rifts that threatened to separate the fabric of space, the lions were virtually defenseless to Haggar’s tracking and lacking power from the loss of the charging stations.

 Lance was quiet, floating just above the blue planets atmosphere. This was it, he was finally going home. The prickling sensation over his eyes gave way and he had to disconnect his audio from his helmet. It didn't matter that he was gone over 3 years, that he had almost _died_ during those years, or that unlike Pidge who managed both the obligation to Voltron and locating Matt, never stopped searching for her family. And him?  He remembers snooping around Pidge’s hangar and reading impossible notes on space communication. Pleading to Hunk time and time again for any way to send a message. Asking Coran for their coordinates, just to see how close he was from home. The answer was always the same, prioritize the Galra.

 He blamed himself. If he had focused at Garrison maybe he would have had better chances searching alone. Pidge didn't need to wait on everyone for approval, she just ran the calculations and took any chance during missions to find Matt. Keith and Shiro were never around to express his concerns, they especially had their own problems to deal with. Hunk, his best friend, was the nicest. They would share their plans first thing the returned to earth and talk about what they missed. Coran would listen to his complaints like an old uncle even though he was just as anguished as he was. He felt guilty, like he failed, but at what? He did his best to earn his keep in the group. That seventh wheel guilt long gone (at least he tells himself), that left the realization that he's been too nonchalant about his life. His _real_ life. The clown of the Galaxy Garrison, voted most likely to flunk out. The Cuban farm boy with a large family, and the person who would take on the charge after his parents and eldest siblings. Not a defender of the universe.

 The Galra forces were diminished with both Zarkon and Prince gone. The Castle of Lions decommissioned and leaving them stranded in earth's solar system. They _actually_ had time for a break, he listened to Allura and Coran already talking among themselves about the geology of this planet. Keith broke on and off with the group having a separate conversation with his mom. The super trio of Matt, Pidge, and Hunk discussed ways to submit a report to the Garrison about their space activities, and being happy to sleep in their own rooms again.

 He tries to start one, he hits the switch on his helmet. This would be his chance, now that Lotor was out of the picture, to ask Allura to come over and present his family, “So...A-Allura any ideas on where you're gonna stay? If you need a place...”

 “Why thank you!” The pink paladin turned her attention to him very briefly.

 His heart skipped a beat, “Really! Then-” he was already thinking of the way she would look in a swimsuit, or how his sisters and mom would chat her up about his childhood.

 “We've got space for you to crash, right Matt?” His rejection came a second too soon, Allura looked expectantly at Pidge, Pidge turned back to Matt again for reassurance.

“No problem at all. I'm sure mom would love to have guests over, and it'd be a lot easier to explain why we've been gone so long.”

 He was dejected. Like ton of bricks dropping on you, hurt deflated, wanna hide under your bed, type of dejected. He sucked his breath sharply, that’s okay, he could just ask Hunk to come over. He turned to the yellow lion, “Huuunk~ You and me Buddy!”

 “Sorry man, I need to go taste real food, I know mom and dad would love to see me. I miss the islands.” The lions descended closer past the atmosphere right above the massive continents. The yellow lion drifted away from them, a gap widened the space across them, Hunk flew toward the Western Pacific.

 “I understand, give your mom my hello.” He grinned tensely, trying to stop his suddenly low voice from going lower.

 Allura disconnected their visual from the monitors and they were thrust into a lofty aerial scenery, “Alright paladins, as of this moment you are all free to go. Keep your lions hidden and stay in touch.”

 The yellow lion dove down first South and pivoted East. He noticed the blue, green, and black lions moving toward the massive continent of the States. Keith and the black lion already moving North East, while the green and blue lions directed the comet ship toward the Midwest. That suddenly left him all alone to slowly hover South over the Caribbean and float around his island, Cuba. He could recognize that land masses shape in a heartbeat.

 Along the deep blue coastline and a long ways of the bustling cities, East of Havana lay the sleepless city of Matanzas. He lives a ways out of the main city, outside of the rings of reparto housing complexes lined up along the bay. Small bodegas, animal pens, and crisp clacking of dominoes and chess still distinguishable from the modern railway. Go further past that into the forests where the black asphalt of Carretera Central, Main Roadway of Cuba, barely attached to pastures, and you'd find his home. There was no name to the highland, the modern pavement replaced by bright orange dirt, clearly hand plowed, and carved into a one lane road. The uppermost province of Matanzas concentrated on tropical rain forests and graze land, and apart from that, the entire area was covered in a rich deep green.

 He flew toward the orange road and turned uphill until he found an intersection. On his right hand side he made out his destination. Hidden behind the high end tourist attractions and nature excursions it was easy to get lost without any landmarks; with the exception of the underground caves that is. Another brief 5 minutes of flying and he lands red across an open field. At the fork edge only one protrusion stood way out, not vegetation, but a thick concrete two story farmhouse. The front of the house was divided into three colors. Adorned by a low-pitch overhung rooftop topped in coral tiles, the eaves expanded over two wrap around porches and home exterior.

 The second level is painted entirely bright cyan with a deck that rounded at the corners; the wood porch and spindle shaped railing balusters secured the spacious deck, and helped a seamless transition back to three white double door shutters and a separate reading room attached to the porch on the right. While underneath, the ground level garnishes a loggia, with a horizontal entablature beam risen high by flat square columns that extended from low to support the upper balcony. Columns painted an identical bright buttercup to the exterior walls were decorated in red embellishments of fleurs and flowers. That's his house alright. The rooftop as he made out, still crowned with glass cups and pillows that he would sneak through the skylight.

 He looked up at red, “Hey girl, you stay here.” He could have sworn he heard a growl in his head, but stepped away. Red lion immediately restored its shield.

 The inner farmhouse is made up of three sections. The middle section was the main part and face of the house, with driftwood arched corridors and a heavy metal double doors. He eyed the cyan iron grates over the entire yellow concrete loggia and deck knee walls. He remembers his grandfather’s words as though it were yesterday, the world is a beautiful place, but not any easy one to live in. Those bars were the only form of protection that eased his mind more than withstanding storms. The blue grates surrounds the entire lower exterior and provided abundant room for chairs and even pets. He pulled out the voltron lions key lanyard he made that shook nonstop in his numb hand. He rounded from the back where a wood hut was, his left hand instinctively fingered the grates outside moving up and down in waves. He arrived at the entrance, the cyan grates joined at this spot, a frame weathered cyan iron door. The lock was old, a double-cylinder that required two different keys, three really if you added the main doorway. His elder sister built this house with the hopes of ensuring their safety and long lives, Veronica worked hard in her law firm and made sure of it. God, the look on her face when their mother said no to purchasing fire extinguishers! Apparently water was the only solution for putting out fires, that is...if you lived near water, up here you had to make do with what you had. However, in the end even under the pressure Veronica kept her word, and now they were top of the block.

 The muffled creaking of the iron rubbing against the door startled him, a sound he was so used to before sounded so wrong now. He closed the door behind him making sure to pull the handle tight, the second cylinder locked automatically. He brings the lanyard to the inner steel double doors and pushes them open.

 “Mami! Papi! Abuela, Abuelito!” He checked the cracked watch in his pocket. His older sister Veronica and brother-in-law Luis should be returning from the city, and his older brother Marco should be on his way from picking their nieces up from school. His sister-in-law Carina worked late shifts at her office, another recruitment brach for space exploration, which meant Marco had to focus on the kids and their schoolwork. No one else found this more hilarious than he did because Marco passed school flunking his classes, so when Carina got home the whole family would stiffen up. He knew her secret though, Carina was a sweetheart.

 He ran inside the entryway and kicked off his boots, “Mami, regresé*!” The living room looked untouched. Usually he'd find the television left on and empty bowls of fruit peelings on the tv stand carpet. There wasn't even any sign of crumbs! There's always crumbs when his nieces do their homework downstairs.

 “Mami must have gone out…” He peers in the kitchen, he can see the wrapped leftovers in the microwave and his stomach rumbles.

 “I know other me, first unpacking, then relaxing.” He picked up his shoes, mami would be angry if she saw them, the entrance was not a shoe rack after all. That was outside, the shoe boxes Marco made for everyone. He opened the double doors again and put the shoes in his row.

 That's when he saw it, everyone's shoes still in their cubbyholes. Did something happen? No, he shook his head, he's overthinking things. _Maybe sis got everyone new shoes, or maybe they're all still sleeping. A day off maybe?_ With that in mind and helmet at his hip he ran upstairs, paladin suit halfway down and bunched at his stomach. He goes clockwise upstairs two a hidden level between the second and first levels. He called it pint, since not many people would know it even exists since it's windows were hidden by flat shutters, the same color as the exterior walls to blend in and safeguard from thieves.

 His nieces and in laws lived in this level. There were five rooms here, his favorite part was the firefighter pole that dropped to the sun-room in the back. All of the rooms were clear, and the four rooms downstairs belonged to their grandparents and parents. No one was in their either. That left his level, it had five rooms clockwise to the upper porch. His sisters room was the second one to the left wall, while his room was three doors down, and next to right wall and the reading room. _Another bust, she's not in either. Maybe they're at the farm._..he thought. He opened his door and stopped at the threshold.

 “I'm back…” Everything was exactly as he left it before taking off for Garrison. His blue queen bed still had the many stuffed animals his mom begged him to get rid of, neatly tucked under his blanket.

 He tossed the helmet inside, blue piece complimented by the blue accents across the room. He had one tall mirror in the corner, small nick knacks huddled on top of white shelves he screwed on. His walls were divided in two halves, upper part boarded up in white driftwood and other painted in arctic blue skies with images of sand plateaus and miniature islands. His bed was pressed to his far-right with a ceiling border that separated the plain ceilings from the bed space. A curtain under the border was split open on either side, and above his bed and inside the border, were golden constellations he painted that faded slightly into bronze underneath a misty teal sky. He rolled over his lavender blue (clearly periwinkle) computer chair and scooted back to a long white desk. He noticed marked boxes stuffed under and opened one of the flaps. It had his old notebooks and night creams, these were from…!

 He rolled over to matching periwinkle drawers and opened them. His old pajamas...another drawer had his portable game consoles he snuck in. He moved back to the desk and pulled out all the drawers. Everything, everything he brought to the Garrison was back home.

 He pulled of the rest of suit off and changed back into his olive jacket and jeans. He took the helmet and suit downstairs and placed them on their recliner. The sun had began to set, the work day gone, by now his parents should come back from the fields. He ran barefoot to the double doors and slipped on his shoes. He hooked the lanyard back on his neck and hid it under his shirt. He unlocked the door and pushed it shut. At the farm nothing was out of the ordinary, the animals all had their pens cleaned with fresh hay, food and water replenished. Even the crops were fed and cut of blemishes. The hut that belonged to his great great grandparents empty. That left the neighbors.

 It was a bit of a trek to the nearest house down the street, but it was worth it. It was the only family in the hills that were millennial's. When he was little he would sleep over with their son and they'd stay up late playing games. His mother was the sweetest and only vet in the area, her husband running an architecture business was often oversees or miles away, as far as he knew her only son Noel eventually studied abroad. They both left home around the same time.

 He rang the doorbell and waited.

 On the other side of the door he made out a pressure pushed against it and the shuffling of sandals, “¿Sí? ¿Quién es?*” Any right person would always check who was on the other side before opening.

 “¡Perdóname por tocar! ¿Se encuentra señora Rimas?*” Be loud, that way you won’t need to repeat yourself twenty times, he chided.

 “¿¡Quién pregunta!?*” He tried to recognize some similarity in that voice, definitely not Mrs. Peña, and not one of the neighbors. They rarely leave their homes to watch over someone else's house, unless it was next to theirs. Less effort.

 “¿Es Lance, de la casa más arriba de la calle, tú sabe, de la granja?*” With any luck Mr. Peña would be back from his trip and home. A big _very hopeful_ to not argue with _another_ distant relative of theirs and have a blunder.

 “Lance!?” The door opens abruptly and revealed a young man, he towered an inch more than him and was fair skinned. His curly hair reached to his shoulders and was dyed in plethora of colors. Golden roots branched out into platinum while his ends were dipped in a dark eggplant purple. What struck many was the boys blue eyes.

 “Noel!” They both hugged each other tightly, the boy intimately tucked Lance under his chin and pulled them inside.

 His home was modest yes, and looked like a time capsule never opened, his mother Rimas was very humble with what she wanted to present to company. Enough decor to show the work of her husband, but careful as to avoid thieves. Her home looked old and rugged on the outside but on the inside rich in history and art. The walls were painted bright orange and filled with an assortment of glass sculptures and animal paraphernalia. Lance and Noel especially loved the matching dog ceramic statues on the window since animals were more understanding than people.

 He took at seat in the kitchen, Noel sat beside him and passed a bottle of Malta, “I thought you were in veterinary school!”

 “I was! I finished a year early and came back, mom is busy I’m afraid. She went into the city to help a zookeeper. What about you, I thought you were in space? Did Garrison give you a break?” Noel gulped the last few drops of the bubbly drink and tossed the glass into a bin. Noel always argued the news was overrated, no surprise that he wasn't informed of his disappearance.

 “About that...it's a long story, but anyways have you seen my family!”

 Lance looked distraught with his usually perfect hair sticking up and dark circles under his eyes. Obviously his friend lacked proper rest, just like he was when rushing to finish his studies and go home, “I came back around a week ago and asked around for you all, but they wouldn't give me any details on you. Mami said they were celebrating your sister’s birthday outside on the farm. I went to bring over our gifts, but everyone was already gone. The strangest thing was that all the food, the cake, presents, tables, even the music were still there and on. Almost as though they just vanished!”

 Lance got up and nearly knocked over the closed bottle, “What! Vanished!? That's _impossible_ , my parents go into town a lot, and my grandparents rarely leave home. You of all people know that, that doesn't mean that they're not coming back. It doesn't make sense! Maybe they all just spent the night in Varadero!”

 “Wait! There _was_ one thing,” Noel reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “The night of the party, when I was walking back my mom said she saw a light!”

 “What did it look like!?” He tapped on the screen and on came the flashlight.

 “Like this. She said it was pointing at the ground, from out of the sky, it was really weird. The next minute it disappeared. I'm sorry...I'll do whatever I can to help you.” He switched the light off and wrapped an arm around the paladins shoulder.

 “Thanks man...but don't you have to home-sit? What about your mom?”

 “Don't worry, I already wrote a note and texted her. Let's go, we can take my car!” As much as Lance wanted to go search in the city he didn’t want to be hasty, for all he knows his family could just be celebrating out of town. Their house had all sorts of traps for any uninvited guests, so it wasn't uncommon for the whole group to step out.

“I'll take you up on that, but later, I...I want to wait a little more just to see if anyone shows up.”

 “Okay. Then, I'll wait with you…” Noel rubbed at his sore shoulders soothingly. He always knew how to take care of him and make him feel so comfortable. What really eases Lance is the trust in their relationship. Any experiment he did younger, every prank, every laugh, every tear shed was done together with Noel, and they enjoyed every minute of being with each other. Noel leaned in closer, he cupped his chin and angled his chin, and Lance completed the distance. The kiss is short and sweet just like before, and his heart soared, almost free of the ache inside it.

 They return to his house and find themselves glued together on the faux leather sectional. Brown curls pressed up close to the other boys collar. Noel massaged his arm giving it painless squeezes. He looked at the helmet and suit curiously, but chose not to ask. Lance tended to prefer reaching his tipping point of grief and then telling his problems. Pushing him too hard only made Lance overthink.

 The doorbell on the grate rung and Lance jumped with a start running quickly outside, “Mami!”

 He is met with the familiar white hair of Voltron’s leader.

 “Shiro…”

 “Hey Lance.”

* * *

 He unlocked the door and allowed the black paladin inside. Lance directs them to the living room, Shiro throws the blue and red paladin a glance before sitting at the right sofa arm.

 “What are you doing here, where were you? Are you okay?” He took his seat next to Noel, but not as close as before. For one, he wasn’t snuggling with him anymore. Not with Shiro there, that would be awkward.

 Shiro rubbed sheepishly behind his neck, “I’m fine, I...I was with Keith. I asked Hunk if he could give me a lift to your home. Seeing as no one knows you better than him.”

 That was weird, _you’d think Shiro would go home. Not follow Keith. If anyone had the right to return to earth it was him. Poor guy was kidnapped by Galra for a year and then went missing, and now poof he’s back and then he ran away. Pidge said Shiro was the one responsible for destroying the castle. Then Keith came back and said he got Shiro to stop fighting, but that really didn’t explain what happened to the both them when Shiro took off_. _Keith didn’t even tell anybody Shiro was talking again, well looking better...everyone thought Keith meant Shiro wasn’t coming back that time. That Shiro was never going to be the same. Then Allura and Keith, they saved him, so why is Shiro here and not on bed rest? Did everybody know Shiro was feeling better, why didn’t they tell me?_ “Right. This is my friend Noel. Noel, Shiro.”

 “Nice to meet you.” Shiro gave a simple wave. Noel’s eyes stared at the metallic arm as Shiro folded it in his lap and was about to ask how they knew each other when the buzzing of his cell phone is heard.

 Noel got up and accepted the call, from where Lance was he heard some yelling, “¿¡Que!? ¡Sí, sí, ya voy!*” He turned to Lance, “Sorry I-”

 “It's sounds urgent you should go Noel.” He got up and followed Noel to the door and the two wordlessly hugged one another so tight Lance could have sworn his heart stopped.

 “If anything happens, _anything_ at _all_ , please call me. I’ll come back, and be careful, I don’t like that guy.”

 Lance scoffed, “You say that about any good looking guys I hang out with. Jealous Noel-i?” Noel kissed his cheek and paused midway.

 “¿Espérate, si tú sabe, porque me pregunta? Te encanta jugar conmigo.*” He teased shamelessly and nibbled wet kisses down his chin. Lance laughed and pushed him out the grated door.

 “Sure, you big flirt. Go, before señora Rimas kills you.” He pulled the door shut and sat back inside.

* * *

 Just the two of them inside he was nervous. He wants to say he had a great relationship with all of his friends, but Shiro was his leader. There was always a line you could never cross with your superiors, aside from Shiro being older than him, he mainly stuck next to Allura at command and talked to Keith. He felt ashamed, he knew so much about Hunk from them rooming together and being best friends, and Pidge, even about Allura and Coran. Still, none of them really knew too much about Keith or Shiro, _heck they just learned Keith has a mom, pfft so stupid, of course he has a mom,_ he meant that his mother was alive. Other than the half-glara thing or even Shiro being experimented on, he didn’t know anything. From the minute he and Hunk decided to follow Pidge that night, Keith and Shiro were already traveling together. Sure count those listless days being kicked outside of his class at Garrison and watching the most favored space explorer for his division, or that haughty Keith and his stupid mullet, Lance and Hunk barely spoke to anybody.

So yeah he felt better fighting alongside them, but somehow, Shiro, who everyone looked upon, the one that caused a hole in the group, and gave them hope all over again, became a side character. Kind of like him, the extra wheel, his presence was important, but his words didn’t matter anymore to everyone. Allura with her attention centered on Lotor and finding the mythical Oriande no longer needed Shiro’s intuition. Keith overall lost his whole moody character by filling in Shiro’s boots, he was so desperate to find Shiro and he did, but after he returned he just...he found his place with the marmorites, he was strange different--he grew the most.

 For the mean time he was willing to have Shiro stay with him, to show that unlike everyone else, to him, Shiro was still important. He really needed their support, so he would be the one to give him that. Even if Shiro wasn’t their leader anymore. He grabbed two club sodas from the kitchen and sat across from him. Shiro graciously accepted the cold drink and drank it as though his life depended on it, “Is your friend...Noel okay?”

 He puts his on the ground, “Hm? Yeah, his mom just needs help at the zoo. Hey Shiro?”

 “Lance?”

 Lance took a deep breath, this was his chance to get answers, “Why didn’t you go home?”

 The white haired former paladin stopped his drinking and raised his prosthetic arm, his palm glowed an eerie purple.

* * *

Chapter 1: End

**Translations:**

**Mami, regresé!** \--Mom, I’m home/I’ve returned

 **¿Sí? ¿Quién es?** \--Yes, who is it

 **¡** **Perdóname por tocar! ¿Se encuentra señora Rimas?** Forgive me for knocking! Is Mrs. Rimas in?

 **¿** **¡** **Quién pregunta!?** \--Who is asking

 **¿Es Lance, de la casa más arriba de la calle, tú sabe, de la granja?** \--Its Lance, from the house up the street, you know, the farm?

 **¿** **¡** **Que!?** **¡** **Sí, sí, ya voy!** \--What!? Yes, yes, I’m going!

¿ **Esp** **ér** **ate, si ya tú sabe, porque me pregunta? Te encanta jugar conmigo.** \-- Wait, if you already know, why did you ask me? You love to toy with me.

Mami--Mom, Papi--Dad, Abuelito/Abuelo--Grandpa, Abuela--Grandma

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise to redo my summary because it stinks! And oh my god, who is set tonight with popcorn and a Lance blanket!? I'm going crazier than Allura and Coran trying to milk Kaltenecker!

Lance took a deep breath, this was his chance to get answers, “Why didn’t you go home?”

The white haired former paladin stopped his drinking and raised his prosthetic arm, his palm glowed an eerie purple.

“My family is...not as nice as everyone else's. They never approved of my decision to become a pilot.”

Lance jumped from his seat and scooted closer to him, _wow he’s actually gonna tell me!? I thought he’d be more defensive or something._ “Why not? I know space exploration is dangerous and all, but you become a pilot knowing those risks. My parents were against it too, but they said if I died one day it should be chasing my dreams.”

Shiro shrugged, and gave a half smile of sorts, “They sound wonderful...your parents. My family is one of the oldest clans in Japan, from birth we only have one path to follow.”

“And what’s that?”

Lance almost laughed at how Shiro groaned, he sounded so _not_ Shiro-like. He sounded less serious and more...relaxed, like his age. Bold, but still trying to rub down his childness. As if he'd has told this story a dozen of times. “Managing Director of a business or hospital.”

He choked on the soda he just opened, thank god it didn’t get on the floor, the stickiness was hard to clean and plain annoying. “Wow...That’s the type of jobs people dream of getting here, why did you become a pilot then.”

Shiro likewise sipped his soda, much slower, “Part of me knew I wanted to help people...but not have the responsibility of a doctor, or live with the reality that my choices could very well destroy people's lives as a businessman. When I was a kid I enjoyed looking at the stars and being outdoors, my parents weren’t like that. To them, since they raised you and supported you financially the least I could do was have a steady career. The career everyone got passed to them.”

_Now I know why he was always seemed so preoccupied. I always wondered what went on in his head. Even in the castle it was rare to see Shiro unwind. If he wasn’t giving Allura breaks, or taking night shifts and keeping guard, he was training or checking on everyone's progress. On Pidge and Hunk’s latest gadgets, or with Coran on castle maintenance and defenses, and even with Allura just talking strategy.  I always assumed Shiro was perfect, perfect as in, made for these type of situations. I never realized he had it this tough, I mean if he’s that smart then he knows better to not push himself too hard. It’s just that...he never lets his guard down with us. With me. Even if he had a problem or he got upset Shiro would find a quiet place and do work. I’ve never seen him like this, he’s always so supporting. I don’t know if I’m the right person to be saying anything. Keith knows him better than I do…_

“To be involved in business or healthcare.”

“Exactly. So, with the earnings I saved up, I bought myself a ticket to Massachusetts and took a bus to Virginia. There I enrolled at the Garrison in the Delmarva Peninsula, and eventually I was transferred to Kennedy in Florida.” It was similar to how he ended up enlisting there with Hunk. That’s probably how Shiro found Keith then.

“Why did you take a bus? Did you run out of money?” _Long road trips are exhausting why would anyone purposely take them, if not to avoid fear of flying, or of course finances_ , he thought.

“My mother had sent guards to follow my every move. I did purchase a ticket, but for California, and gave it someone. The bus was the safest option at the time.”

That really gave him light on Shiro’s perspective, a softer side to their leader who was just as human as any of them, on his fears and hopes, he felt like a real friend. Shiro, finished with his drink, turned to him now, “Where’s your family? You said in the hangar that you missed your siblings, Veronica…” Shiro held his chin in thought.

Lance couldn’t hold it in anymore, how this weird conversation was similar to when you're at a party and the impossible happens, and he began laughing. Even Shiro who must have gotten the implications of what he said had to chuckle. He didn’t think Shiro would remember that. When his laughter died down he frowned, face back to his concern, “That’s the problem. Nobody’s home, I asked my neighbor, my friend Noel, and he said his mom saw a light shoot down from the sky and they were gone…”

“Lance…”

He spoke faster, whenever he was upset he would, “It's already sundown, they’re never this late. I was waiting with Noel for a bit, but no one showed. I wanna believe that they’re all okay, but it's been so _long_ . What if there was no party, like Noel said, and this was just their way of telling me they’re gone. Tired of waiting for _me_ …” He didn’t know when the tears started, but when Shiro wiped at the edge of his eyes it all came together; the tears stopped.

“You shouldn't say that. Hearing the way you talk about them with Hunk…how you all care for one another made me envious, that just being together meant nothing if you couldn’t respect each other; the effort everyone in your family dedicated to living happier even when the going got rough and the odds were against them...From there, I understood how important they are to you, and how you are to them. If they’re half as smart as our sharpshooter, then they probably got caught in something.” Shiro released his cheeks and coughed into his fist, the redness that dusted across his face present.

Lance tried not to gawk at how adorable the black paladin looked smacking his own cheeks to stop the blush that formed. If not for how unusual Shiro acted when trying to comfort him, then he might have really believed something as innocent as a blush had a more hidden meaning. Shiro was never shy for starters, he was optimistic, confident, and wise, sure he had goofy moments but it never once blindsided them from Shiro’s mature charisma. On that note he reminded himself to tell Hunk that the next time they spoke in private to find better places for talking, like their rooms, instead of the prying walls of the castle kitchen. Not that he totally didn’t find Shiro blushing to be flattering, _can I call it flattering if he wasn't blushing intentionally?_ But really, this was probably him just being sensitive and imagining things. A blush can mean anything, call him desperate for attention right now. Besides, if he had to see Shiro with anyone, his past self would probably say with Allura, _but obviously she liked muah and not him. No offense, Shiro. Besides I get pretty embaressed when I get caught eavesdropping too._

“Thanks Shiro.”

He smiled in return, “Your welcome. Now you said a light, and from the sky. Don’t you think it's possible...” His face suddenly became pale and he clutched at his arm, his eyes glossed over and widened suddenly darting from the corner to his own shadow, “No nevermind it's a false alarm.”

Lance frowned his slender brows knit forward, mind plagued with doubt. In order to find a lead he needed to examine every option; even if that included hearing things he didn’t want to or extremely unlikely. He was afraid to put into reality a world without parents, siblings, nieces, and grandparents, but he was certain of one thing: no matter how hard it got he vowed to never abandon his family. So, voice firm, he said, “Tell me.”

Shiro appeared reluctant to say anymore, but when his eyes met Lance’s he complied, “You said a light. It made me think back to Kerberos with Samuel. We were gathering samples when a light pulled us into a Galra ship.”

Lance’s body felt so heavy then, like he was fighting a robobeast and he was tossed around in the cockpit, in those short moments a dark realization sunk in. The party, how everything was left the same..! That would explain why his house looked like no one had been inside for days. Why none of his family members, if they _had_ gone into the city, haven’t come back, his shoulders shaked and bottom lip quivered.

He needed help. He needed the other lions. He needed Pidge’s brains, Hunk’s experience, Allura’s wisdom, Keith’s willpower..! He needed everyone, but he’s afraid. _I don’t dare ask them for help, how? Can I really just go knocking to their homes, and answer to angry parents--their concerns are natural. Ask the team to search the universe with me? For how long? Even Allura and Coran plan to resettle on a new Altea, they were never gonna stay vagabonds forever. Everyone’s so tired of being stuck in space, for all I know this could be their last chance to be with their families. Their last chance to have dinner with them, to breath fresh earth air, to experience what’s always been there. How could I possibly take that for granted...especially Keith. He was stuck in limbo, or Shiro, even if he doesn’t have his family, he could still have a peace of mind on earth. Space changes him, it's just a feeling, but I can’t put him through that again. And Pidge looked so happy to be reunited with her dad and Matt, poor kid is another example of how space changes you. With Matt around she’s smiling more. Jesúcristo!*_

Give him strength! He really needed it. The longer he waited the more distance whatever Galra fleet that took his family has. He just wondered why it never crossed his mind, blue was the first lion they found on earth. There _were_ Galra ships that entered their solar system, it was a while back when the team first landed on Arus, the ship Shiro said had followed him. He thought Zarkon called them all back before any harm could be done. The only person not obsessed with capturing Voltron at the time was that witch Haggar. That was his only lead, find Haggar, and she’ll take him to his family. _Think of the bright side Lance, this shouldn’t take too long! We got rid of most of their bases and generals, the freedom coalitions network is stronger than ever, the Galra don’t stand a chance! And there’s no place to hide them, my family is humongous!_

He decided to change the subject, “Hey Shiro I’m gonna heat up some food my mom left. You can go take a shower. Pick a bathroom!”

The paladin visibly brightened from his recollection and gave him a nod, “Sure, but bathrooms? Which one would you recommend?”

Lance crossed his legs and grinned from ear to ear, “Glad you asked! First floor has see through panels, so maybe no. Second floor has a tub but it has all the nieces toys in it. The third floor has two bathrooms, one shower and another tub. I _love_ using the tub, try some of my bubbles you’ll feel great!”

His smile was just as contagious as his laugh, and Shiro smiled and followed his directions to the third floor. “Extra towels are in the bottom drawer!” He sat up and opened the plastic wrapped packages. He heated his plate and ate, and decided to wait for Shiro to finish his bath before heating his food. Mami always said people won’t eat cold food, not that it was good for you either. He washed his dish and set it to dry on a stand before picking up his suit and snagging off the gauntlet. He spoke into the blue piece, “Red to yellow, calling Hunk.”

The gauntlet interface flashed and he swiped his finger across it, the audio came out, “Lance?”

* * *

 

“Hey man, how's Chuuk!? Still surrounded by water?” He stretched out his lanky limbs on the sofa taking advantage of the abundant space he had.

_“Uh, yeah dude. Guess what? All my neighbors came out and we're having a bonfire and there's so much food! The whole town welcomed me back! Can you believe that, me! I mean if being worshipped by half the universe was great, being back home and appreciated feels better.”_

“Yeah, totally. Have you talked with the others yet?” _That hurt, thank you Hunk and your innocence,_ but he refused to tell his best buddy that, when clearly the yellow paladin was having the time of his life.

_“Everybody's been doing there own thing, but Matt transmitted that him and Pidge, Allura, and Coran got to Michigan okay, and Keith's in Virginia. How's Apples?”_

“Apples? Seriously Hunk?” He giggled, leave it to Hunk to make his day from worse to a little better.

_“You know Manzanas?* Your town, and speaking of which when we meet up again can you bring some of those mamon* thingies.”_

“Okay, first its Matanzas*. And two, they're called mamoncillos*, I can't believe you still remember that!”

_“Who can forget when Commander Iverson found the stash in your desk and tried one! His face became so blue when he thought he could swallow them!”_

“It was his fault! Haha, I mean you don't go eating things you can't recognize.”

The noise and cries behind Hunk increased. _“Anyway I gotta go, night Lance.”_

“But it's only evening?” He checked out his windows to see that despite being late in the day the sun still shined.

_“Over here it's pitch black. Ey! Kinisou, Ifa usum?* Gotta go, bye Lance!”_

_Black_ , that reminded him. “Hunk wait-” The line went dead, his blue screen shutting down.

* * *

 

He trudged out of the living room muttering slangs in Spanish. Disappointment written on his face from being cut off, and bumped head first into the moist chest of the black paladin. In nothing but a knee length towel, his eyes popped out and almost wanted to know what Shiro looked like without it; he could feel the blood rushing to his face.

“I forgot to ask if you had any clothes I could borrow?”

If his mouth gaping open didn’t give him Shiro’s undivided attention and genuine concern, then he might have gotten away with gawking, and honestly downright drooling at how fit the paladin was even though they shared the same training facility and equipment in space. “Right! _Yeah_ I do!” He nodded eagerly and Shiro chuckled at Lance’s apparent avid fascination for clothes.

 _Earth to Lance, you've seen tons of men without their clothing. Like dad, or Marco, and Noel! And other nameless relationships from the past! Shiro’s gonna think I’m a creep if I keep staring at him! Okay, clothes!_ Well his clothes were way too small for Shiro to borrow. Even his big sleeping shirts were no match for his broad shoulders and bulging chest. He led Shiro face first back upstairs to the second level and to his brother Marco's room. There he pulled out an old green short sleeve shirt and brown mid ankle pants. 

“They might feel a little loose, my big brother is kinda around Hunk’s size, but its better than nothing.”

Shiro nodded and accepted the clothing in his arms, “Thanks Lance, for all of this.”

“No problem, I’ll get your dinner ready.”

“That’d be great.”

He had to stop mid way downstairs, to stand still on the last step, and just pinch himself. Even his sleepovers with Noel weren’t this nerve wracking! Being with Shiro gave him stability, like if he ever got too trapped in his own self-marginalizing or sidelined by his failures, Shiro would always be there; it created a feeling identical to when Noel and him first started dating. Always being on his toes because he wasn’t sure who would do something first. Wanting to expect those cliche moments he’d see in novelas that would force them both to crave each other’s attention. The butterflies in his stomach! He’s been alone with Shiro plenty of times before, like when Allura and Lotor went into Orian-something and they both were kicked out. He really has to chalk it up to stress, he’s home which is amazing already, but alone and unnerved about what might his family be experiencing, of course he’s edgy. It's like when he finds a spider in his room, everything stands out more, areas that appeared safe and the one that didn’t. He concluded that his reaction is completely normal. _And, anyway...it would be nice to snuggle with someone. He's so tall and his shoulders are so wide they’re perfect, come on me! At least to pass the time, I don’t like being alone. But I can’t just ask anybody to do that either, I wish Hunk were here. Hunk is fine with anything, the big guy hated being alone too. It wasn't unnatural for us to share beds or even shower together. But this is a whole ‘nother story. There’s nothing here! Get it together Lance!_

“Lance?”

He jumped up and froze, torso turned back to meet the sound and misplaced his foot an extra two steps down. Just as he began losing his grounding and gravity pushed him down, Shiro reached out and grabbed his arm in seconds.

“Are you okay? You were just standing there.”

Lance shook his head vigorously, the pounding in his heart drumming straight into his ears, he laughed in broken snipits, “Totally! I was just thinking, thanks Shiro. Let’s go get your dinner.” He ran the rest of the way down and avoided the strange looks he received from the other paladin.

That’s how the evening went. Shiro eating in silence and occasionally commenting on the endless spanish speaking channels Lance flipped through. He eventually finds a Cuban newscast and sets the channel. He rummages in the pantry and picked out some crackers and with the ham and cheese in the fridge and makes little finger foods to eat. Shiro cozied up real fast and watched the news intently, especially the deaths reported around the country, never mind the language barrier. Lance had to come up with a distraction before he saw too much, and went to grab some strawberries and a banana from the fridge and call him away. The uncensored nature of hispanic news wasn’t for everybody, he used to get in so much trouble for watching them secretly and then getting scolded for his nightmares and sleepless nights.

“Do you need some help?”

Lance pulled out a kitchen knife from the drawer beside him. “Yes please, could you decapitate those little guys for me?”

Shiro turned pale and Lance stuck his tongue at him, “You baby, I feel bad for them too, so make sure you get as close to their leaves as you can. So we use all of it.”

Said paladin complied with a grin, “Aye aye.”

With that done he stripped the yellow fruit of its peel and crushed the banana in his palm. He dropped the mush into a blender on the side and opened the pantry, Shiro watches as he moved stack upon stack of canned beans, vegetables, and was that tuna? Until he picks one. How the blue paladin had the energy to jump up and down shaking the can vigorously astounded him.

“What is it?” He added incredulously.

Lance pulled out a milk gallon with a thump onto the countertop and reached for another knife. “Hm, oh this is carnation.” He wordlessly centered the knife on the can’s circumference and with a few bunts from the palm side of his wrist pushed the knife in.

“Carnation? As in the flower?” Shiro appeared to be waiting for his reaction and teased his instinctive explanation, eyes still observing how he wedged the knife up and out. A small opening revealed.

“It's a trick my mom uses to make milkshakes, see, this milk is different,” He poured a quarter of the milk in and then half the can of sweetened condensed milk. “Are you done cutting the strawberries?”

Shiro hid the red fruit behind him and leaned nervously, elbow pressed down on the counter with the biggest smile plastered on his face that Lance almost laughed again.

“Pfft, what are you hiding? It can’t be _that_ bad, let me see?” He balled his hands and put them to rest on either of his hips, a habit he picked up from his aunt when his niece and nephew caused mischief. Shiro rubbed at his nape and bared the poorly cut fruit. He did indeed try to save as much of the fruit skin as possible but unknowingly left the grass trunk and inkling trims on them.

His lips curled slowly and carefully he took all the pieces and dropped them in the blender to Shiro’s apparent dismay. Lance reached up with his soaked fingers and thumbed the paladins flushed ears. “They’re fine, if you keep it up, these’ll look as red as you do.”

Once he stepped away he grabbed the machine top and reached in the pantry for a large yellow container. The scratched white label read _Domino_. Shiro watched as he gripped the handle mold and shook its contents out. A good lump of powder thunked in the mixture. “Its sugar, you don’t really need a lot. For beginners maybe a scoop to take it out would be better, but different spoon sizes could leave your shake sugarless, and too much can make it too sweet. My family likes theirs sweet and so do I, so I need a good amount.”

With that he topped the blender and placed the milk and canned milk back in the fridge. “You could put ice in to make the shake colder, but the milk and fruit were stored in the fridge so no need.” Just as he was about to set the blender settings he found Shiro staring at him.

“Is something wrong?” Shiro looked like he was in a daze, his eyes wide and glazed over. He looked like a child watching his favorite show, and then he got it, “Do you...wanna... _try_?”

He stepped aside and allowed for Shiro to look at the simple plastic blender that was with his family for years. The settings were few which meant no problems for teaching someone else. Shiro’s eyes met his own for instruction, of the five buttons he pointed to the fourth, “That one.”

“But it says ice crush. Shouldn’t this only be used for ice?”

He rounded the counter and leaned to his left. “You’d think that but this setting is good, the shake has thick fruit so the blades will focus on that and make sure to crush them. Keep your finger on the button and then let go.” Shiro does as says and watched the motor kick on and produce heavy sounds.

“Is it supposed to do that?”

“Yup. Okay now that everything is crushed, press the whip button.” The heat underneath the blender calmed and the blades shifted lightly. With that they stand in wait, after five minutes Lance poured them a glass each and removed the blender from its stand, then he returned the blender cup with excess mixture inside the fridge.

Shiro was the first to drink and groaned at just how delicious his poor work tasted. Lance giggled and pointed to the pink mustache fluff that foamed above his lips. “Maybe we should dye your hair pink to match!” Shiro licked the beverage off and made sure to address his own lips.

“Speak for yourself…” Shiro leaned inches away from his face and just hovered there, and suddenly Lance understood what he meant; he eased his tongue past his lips to lick at the sweetness stuck to his face. Shiro followed the wet appendage and brought his thumb across the corner of his mouth.

“You missed a spot.” Shiro exhaled and lapped at the cream, then as if nothing had happened at all, resumed to finish his drink with a pleasant hum.

Lance licked at the spot once more feeling the remnant of the dissolved shake fluff and wordlessly followed in suit. Stars glimmered in his blue eyes, not sure if to be in awe or disbelief, _that did not just happen._ Shiro breaks his spell by politely offering to wash the cups which Lance agreed too so long as he got to dry them. Apparently in Shiro’s household they had servants who did the cleaning and cooking for them. Hence his reaction to Lance’s milkshake. One thing's for sure, he’s never seen Shiro this happy before. Eventually the two lock up the lower level and ascended to Lance’s floor.

Lance took him to the guest room only two doors across from his. This room was massive and had a low sunken floor, this was the only room within the entire home carpeted in a linen colored plush carpet. The room was designed similar to the inside of a boat with round hanging ceiling lights and walls boarded up in cerulean wood and white wall trims. At his right was a built in white bookshelf, and further down the wall were four built in bunk beds. The lower beds had a wall to separate them from connecting and a shelf at the left bed ends. Each had their own small hinged windows and pushed outwards. The crisp bed and blankets were tucked into the blue wall and accentuated wooden amber colored foot railings. The upper level had a boat boarding ladder stretched across the middle that attached to two smaller square white columns. This level had a single push window, but instead of its square counterparts was a cut as a hemisphere, and touched both bunk edges. The wall sloped a bit here and did not have space for shelves but left enough distance to remove one’s head. The middle of upper beds was opened wide for either sides to go down or sit and observe the outside of the home. Cerulean blinds could be pulled back or dropped at the convenience of whoever slept, that included the blue curtains on each bed for added privacy.

Shiro scoffed and stepped inside, “Pick a bed?”

Lance shrugged, “You catch on fast, what can I say?” He gave him the tv remote for the tv hanging on the wall and reminded him of the bathroom and his room.

After bidding each other a good night Lance stumble into his room and collapsed on his bed. He was too tired to even shimmy under the covers so he just slept.

* * *

 

When dawn crept into the opened curtains he forgot to close Lance pulled himself up and apart from the comforter with a jolt of static. That night, he dreamed of forever being joined with that soft god of all quilts, his body carried up in an endless mountain of cotton as warm as the summer breeze. It lulled him into a deep state of sleep that he had missed with the inaccuracy of time in their various jumps to distant galaxies, and the constant alerts from Allura and the castle sirens. One minute he was gone, mind unplugged and silent, and the next he was awake. No annoying gunk to scratch and blur his eyes, and no insistent yawning, he just got up early. He pulled at the edges of his bed and removed any wrinkles in sight, as much as he wanted to brush his hair he rain checked for another day. _Only_ because he short on time. Then he  tiptoed to the second floor and took the quickest bath of his life, soap, check, nether regions, check, _done_. He stepped out of the hot water and once back in his room began packing.

He pulled out his game console case with its games and charger, debated on the best facial creams and soaps, folded a set of three pajamas, restocked the sewing kit in his chocolate tin, and finally pushed three pairs of shoes and random hurdle of clothes in one big bag. He paused at the hallway, his actions indeed confirmation that he was moving forward with his plan. That he may very well be days away from finally seeing his family, and that this would become a special accomplishment in his heart. The link that he needed to earn his families forgiveness, the mistake of not returning to them almost gone. He to walked to the second floor and slid his bag and self down the firefighter pole with a soft thud. There he packed some canned food and the rest of the leftovers. He left Shiro a note on how to heat up his own trying very hard to not think about the hardships the pampered paladin would experience alone, so he left an extra spare set of keys labeled accordingly. Lance scribbled an extra note stating that if he got hungry to call Keith, or Hunk for a ride. With that guilt behind him he slipped on his shoes and blue suit and helmet.

He was inches away from unlocking the grate door when he heard shuffling behind him. Shiro sat at the entryway clad in his own suit and shoes, his stance was the same as when Allura would give the orders to go.

“Wah-Shiro! What are you doing!?” He hid the key in his hand and behind his back determined to make his rousing suspicion and anxiety disappear.

Shiro glanced at the stuffed bag in the corner of the walkway, “I should be asking you that question, but if you are leaving somewhere I’ll go with you.”

“You can’t!” He bites out, tone harsh, he all but crushed the unblemished lanyard in his glove and any chance of leaving indiscernibly.

“And why not?” Shiro patiently leaned back on the shoe case and arched a brow, as though dealing with sudden bursts of anger were his forte.

“Because! _Because_...you're still recovering! I can't let you.” Lance cried breaking the tension in the air defensively, but smug about his perfect quick thinking.

A gradual smile played on Shiro's lips and he nonchalantly smoothed the white frough of his hair, “Ah, then you're going somewhere dangerous.” He crossed his arms.

Lance's voice rose another octave and he turned away from his gaze,  “ _No!_ No I'm not,” it's not like he didn't want to ask for his help. Shiro has more expertise than all of them combined, but he was getting nowhere with this conversation and at this rate he would cave in and tell him everything. He just had to play his cards right, “look I'm just gonna take red for a spin and catch up the sights I've missed. If you want I'll even leave you at Keith's.”

Shiro fully stepped away from his seat against the double doors and proceeded to shut them, “Lance flying a lion isn't the same as driving a car. Whatever is going on we should contact the others and let them know. Allura specifically told us to keep the lions hidden.”

Lance impulsively peeked up from his concentrated focus on the floor tiles and met the other paladin halfway, he chose to soft stare at the doors behind Shiro, and give the illusion to be looking directly at him, “That's just it Shiro, I can't let them know…”

Shiro, also prepared for this trick, reached out and grabbed his wrist with a gentle squeeze. “Why not?”

The thought that entered his mind was if he was willing to tell Shiro the truth, he had convinced himself that this solo mission of his was important and christening to his growth. Like a coming of age task, that only he could prove to himself his worth, that _if_ things got ugly he was still reliable. Reliable to his family...At least there was no harm to letting Shiro know, he had a feeling he wouldn’t get ratted out, “I think the Galra abducted my family, I have to go save them.”

The black paladin locked their eyes together, his brown knit forward in a ‘v’, something he instinctively did when scolding Lance for his antics in the castle. Lance lowered his head and released a whine from the back of his throat, “All the more reason to wait for reinforcements.”

Lance sighed softly and mumbled, “Shiro, everyone just got home. If I asked them for help I know they'll come, but would that _really_ make them happy? We've all been gone in space for over three years, can you imagine how devastated their parents would be. They got the news that day, when we found blue, that we were missing. It's too soon to ask them to just say goodbye.”

Shiro seemed to ponder what he said but released his hold and gathered the bag Lance desperately tried to hide, “...Okay. We won't tell the others, but after a week we have to call it in.”

Lance’s eyes visibly glowed as he spun on his heels and resume in unlocking the door, “Thankyouthankyouthankyou-! Wait...we?” he paused, shocked more than confused, at the what the responsible leader moments ago said.

“Yes _we_ , it only makes sense that I pitch in. I have nothing important that would hinder me, that’s the reason why you wanna go alone. It's too dangerous, who will search for coordinates while you're piloting the red lion? In any case, I'm sure everyone would feel a lot better being back home, when all of our families are safe, knowing you’re there too.”

 _Yeah, yup,_ Lance was sure the tingling sensation that curled down his spine was no joke. More than flattery, and extended courtesy, Shiro was genuine. Even if he wasn’t exactly the same as before, that kindness and chivalry were all still there, _that's what made me admire him in the first place._ The sunlight that filtered into the grates practically worshiped the black paladin, the blinding light engulfed him in a beam affect and reflected the polished suit guards with minor nicks that refused to be altered away. Either way to Lance, the golden rays that lit the taut crevices of Shiro’s face, no matter how breathtaking, wanted a beating. Or they purposely tormented his feelings with its natural aptitude for causing complacency and touching whatever it pleased all while he couldn't. Shiro watched him equally disturbed at his frustration, but not sure if he had done something to provoke it.

All in all the argument that won in his mind was that his crabiness was Shiro’s fault for being a magnet to all otherworldly beings, and not knowing about it! _Lets not forget the Galra_ , Lance heaved an annoyed breathe, he was back to square one with a _second_ crush. In any case he agrees to bring him along, actually it was more of Shiro leading them straight to red.

Shiro was already hoisted up by his right hand clutched onto the lions steel lip and granted passage from barrier, but without Lance, unable to access reds jaws and ultimately the cockpit, “Sorry give me a tic!” He ran toward the farm and into the stables, the second pen inhabited by Kaltenecker.

“Hey girl, watch over the farm until we come back, and don’t talk to strangers, and be nice to the other animals, and as for the neighbors-”

“Lance!”

“Right! Bye girl, welcome back to earth.” He pats her muzzle and loin and ran. Once he entered reds range Shiro is flung inside the cockpit and Lance swore he heard a hiss through his connection to the red lion.

He stroked the interior seat and controls as if he knew them blindfolded, it was strange, but he was glad to be back inside. Shiro yanked the hatch that concealed a passenger seat behind the pilot. Once he tied the bag down and is strapped in, he okays. The fire lion sat up from its position lying on the ground and takes of with a woosh. Lance watched as the shadows under the arches of the porch became smaller, how the quatrefoil windows in his room no longer resemble flowers; the higher they went the farm faded in nonexistence, Shiro touched his shoulder as comfort, he understood how important Lance’s family was. That was why Shiro was determined on going and getting them back for him.

* * *

Chapter 2: End

 

Translations:

 **Jesúcristo** \--Jesus Christ

 **Manzanas** \--Apples

 **Matanzas** \--Literally, “Killings”. **Matar** means kill, **Matan** means they kill you

 **Ey! Kinisou, Ifa usum?** \-- Hey! Thanks, how are you?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamoncillos are what you call them in Cuba, but in Dominican Republic we call them Limoncillos. They have a soft peel that is easy to rip off and you just suck on the chewy pit. It's sour but crazy good, but you don't eat the pit. Some little kids have even died swallowing it. Heads up.


End file.
